


purple hearts

by Serie11



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, Birthday Presents, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Picnics, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: Abigail's girlfriend takes her on a date for her birthday.





	purple hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WretchedArtifact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedArtifact/gifts).

Abigail stretches out on the picnic blanket, rustling the fallen leaves underneath. Razen had said to meet her here with some lunch to share, and she’s here, but her girlfriend is late. There’s probably just been a hold up at the farm – something could happen to one of the animals, and then Razen would have to deal with that, and make sure that everyone was safe before she could come and join Abigail. Abigail doesn’t mind, exactly – she just wishes that Razen was here. Spending time with her girlfriend is her favourite pastime, nowadays.

She’s halfway through the salad she bought before she spots Razen rushing through the trees to find her. She has dirt smeared over her cheek, and her hair is a bright purple – she must have dyed it last night after Abigail left the farmhouse.

“Abby!” Razen half yells, out of breath. “I’m sorry I’m late!”

She flops down on the picnic blanket beside Abigail, who just rolls her eyes. “Well, I suppose I have to forgive you,” she says. “What happened?”

“The cows broke down their stable door,” Razen mutters, still face down on the ground. “And with the storm that’s brewing I don’t want them outside and getting spooked, so I had to fix it.”

“All done?”

“Yes, all done,” Razen sighs. She sits up and runs a hand through her hair in an attempt to flatten it. It doesn’t work, but it’s cute so Abigail doesn’t say anything about it.

“Then don’t worry about it,” Abigail says. “It’s more important that everyone is okay than if you’re a bit late.”

Razen grins at her. “You’re the best. Oh! Happy birthday!”

Abigail laughs. “Glad you remembered. My mum woke me up this morning for birthday cake breakfast, which was certainly… something. But it was really nice!”

“I bought you something too,” Razen says. She whips out an entire blackberry cobbler from her pocket and presents it to Abigail. “Tada! I made it last night while I was waiting for my hair.”

“Ah! Thank you!” Abigail barely resists the urge to jump up and down on the spot. Razen’s food is always _very_ good.

“You’re welcome,” Razen says, clearly quite happy with herself. “Though I’ll admit when I told you to meet me out here for lunch, I was hoping it’d be a bit… sunnier.”

“The storm clouds set the mood,” Abigail tells her. “Here, you can have the rest of the salad I brought and I can start on the cobbler.”

Razen laughs, but accepts the bowl that Abigail passes her. Abigail grabs a spoon and digs out her chunk of cobbler, sighing happily as she puts it in her mouth. It’s still slightly warm – Razen must have put it back in the oven this morning to warm it up before she came here.

Razen asks more about what her parents got her for her birthday, and Abigail tells her about her morning and about how Sam and Sebastian came over to give her something as well. It’d been early enough that she’d cheekily teased them both about being out of bed at this hour. Sam had spluttered, while Seb had just yawned.

After finishing the salad Razen helps her demolish the rest of the cobbler. Just as Abigail is scraping the last piece of it from the bowl, a blinding flash of light followed by a crack echoes through the valley. Abigail flinches as the boom of the thunder shakes the ground.

“That was a close one,” Razen says, looking up at the sky. The clouds have gone from dark to black – it’ll probably start raining soon.

“The valley can attract some pretty fierce storms,” Abigail agrees. She grabs her things and stuffs them inside her backpack – and yep, she can feel the first drops of rain. They’re pretty big – this one is going to be a pretty wild storm. Razen stuffs her things into her pockets, even the cobbler dish and Abigail’s picnic blanket.

“Let’s go!” Razen says. She holds out her hand and Abigail grabs it, letting her tug her towards the relative safety of the trees. By the time they get there both of them are half soaked, the rain trickling down the back of Abigail’s neck. She presses up against Razen’s warmth and the other girl wraps her arms around her. Abigail meets her halfway for the kiss, and even though the rain is coming down loudly she can still hear what Razen says.

“Happy birthday,” she murmurs, and Abigail grins against her mouth, happy.


End file.
